


El Amor Es Magia, Y La Magia Es Amor

by Dorthes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Al final voy a usar los nombres originales, Angst, Autolesiones, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra Goes to Therapy (She-Ra), Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Final Feliz, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Glimbow, Lo que pasó después, Melog es une pervertide, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sangre y Lesiones, Scorfuma, Smuff, Smut, Smut significa follisqueo, Useless Lesbians, catradora
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorthes/pseuds/Dorthes
Summary: ¿Has acabado She-Ra? ¿Tienes ganas de más? ¡Este es tu fic! ¡Romance, drama, comedia! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre después del final? ¿Cómo se resolverían los cabos sueltos? ¡Entra y descúbrelo!Esta historia se enfoca en la relación entre Catra y Adora y cómo se ayudarán a resolver sus problemas. No será fácil: después de todo, no todo el mundo va a estar dispuesto a olvidar y perdonar, algo que Catra sabe muy bien, puesto que ni ella se perdona a sí misma.También incluye:El camino de Catra a la reconciliación consigo misma, imperfecciones incluidas.Recuperación de amistades perdidas¡Terapia!¿Qué ocurrió con los clones?El coito, la copulación, ya me entendéisMelog siendo comprensive, pero también un poco capulleComida minúsculaLas Aventuras Espaciales del Comando Colega (¡Compis de aventuras espaciales!)El trasfondo de MelogDarla descaradaHuntara se casaMás coito, más copulaciónUn rescate temerarioUna tarta con “Felicidades, habéis follado”Mujeres altas y fuertesUn sacrificio… ¿o no?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Garras y Ternura

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is Magic, And Magic Is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293356) by [silkarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc). 



No me puedo creer que esté aquí sentada al lado de ella; Adora, la mujer que amo. Simplemente sentadas aquí, hombro con hombro, su mano sobre la mía (y parece ser que no va a ser la última vez), relajadas en el palacio de Glimmer. La miro, me sonríe mientras me aprieta firmemente la mano y siento una cálida sensación en el pecho. Es tan guapa... lo cual no es nada nuevo, pero por primera vez me permito el lujo de observarla y admirarla.  
―¿Qué, te ha comido la lengua el gato? ―pregunta Adora con una sonrisa burlona. No me puedo creer que hace tan sólo unas horas la sostenía entre mis brazos y ella estaba tan débil, moribunda, justo enfrente de mí; cuando pensaba que lo iba a perder todo, esta vez para siempre, sin ninguna oportunidad para remediarlo.  
—Muy graciosa —digo, dándole un empujón con mi hombro. Aún no asimilo que haya confesado mis sentimientos por ella después de todo este tiempo. Y todavía me cuesta aceptar que sienta lo mismo por mí, pero debe ser verdad, porque así es como logró recobrar la compostura en el último momento. En vez de rendirse y sacrificarse, se quedó, tal y como se lo pedí. Tal y como se lo supliqué.  
Normalmente me daría vergüenza abrirme de esa forma… pero funcionó. Eso es lo que importa. Está aquí… realmente está aquí.  
—Mmm… ¿sabes una cosa? —pregunta Adora, rodeándome con su brazo y estrechándome contra ella—. Te quiero —me susurra mientras ronroneo.  
—Dilo otra vez. —Sonrío, todavía sin podérmelo creer.  
Adora se echa a reír.  
—¡No es justo, tienes que decírmelo tú primero!  
—¡Jajaja, de acuerdo! Te quiero, boba —le digo. Estamos aquí, a salvo. No me lo puedo creer, está aquí, y me quiere, y me duele la cara de sonreír todo el tiempo como una idiota, justo como estoy haciendo ahora mismo, y… también me ama. ¡Ella también me ama!  
—A ver, es normal, si es que soy alucinante —bromea mientras desenlaza nuestros dedos y flexiona su brazo izquierdo.  
—Deja de hacer el payaso, imbécil —le digo riéndome entre dientes— y devuélveme eso —protesto mientras agarro su mano.  
—¡Vale, vale! —dice entre risas. Me acaricia suavemente la palma de la mano y suspira—. Todo esto es tan… nuevo, ¿no te parece?  
—Y tanto, ¡has hecho que todo brille tanto que me hace daño a los ojos! —me quejo mientras echo un vistazo al horizonte detrás de los muros del palacio. El mundo es tan deslumbrante y tan colorido que a veces cuesta hasta mirarlo, especialmente comparado con la Horda. Supongo que va a costar adaptarse.  
—Bueno, en verdad… me refería a esto—me aclara, observando nuestras manos unidas y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
«¿Siempre ha sido tan bonita cuando sonríe?», pienso  
—C-claro, sí, yo… supongo que sí —digo, suspirando alegremente mientras me acurruco contra ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Adora acaricia mi hombro y mi ronroneo se intensifica.  
—Sabes… siempre me ha gustado ese sonido… —confiesa— me ayuda a relajarme.  
—Bueno, es sólo para tus oídos —contesto, esperando a que se burle de la cursilería que le acabo de soltar. En vez de eso, se gira en el banco para mirarme a la cara, y sostiene mis manos entre las suyas.  
—Gracias —dice, tomando una gran bocanada de aire—. Por salvarme, digo. Estaba lista para rendirme, pero estabas ahí y yo…  
—También lo hice por mí, sabes —admito con una sonrisa burlona.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Bueno, no puedo vivir en un mundo sin ti, ¿no?  
—Oh, Catra… —susurra. Me sujeta la barbilla con el índice, mirándome con ternura, la mirada más tierna que haya visto nunca. «¡Bésala, idiota!» es lo único en lo que puedo pensar, las palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza. Pero en vez de eso me muerdo el labio y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos. No sé qué me pasa; después de todo, yo la besé primero. Pero entonces era cuestión de vida o muerte. ¿Ahora? Ahora me da miedo. Ni siquiera sé por qué. Sólo nos hemos besado esa vez, pero quiero que me bese. Lo ansío tanto que duele.  
—Eeh, en fin, ¡no sé cómo has conseguido acostumbrarte a vivir así! —digo, desviando rápidamente el tema de conversación y gesticulando hacia el jardín. Aquí todo es elegante y sofisticado, no metálico y lleno de bordes rectos como nuestro antiguo hogar. Todo el palacio está cubierto de flores y columnas y estatuas de mármol. Simplemente es demasiado. Demasiado rosa, demasiado violeta. ¡Y huele tan bien! Ni humo, ni descomposición, ni el hedor del miedo de cada soldado en el ambiente. Sólo a flores y perfume, y Adora, con su esencia a vainilla y sal.  
—Es un pelín diferente a los robots y el óxido, ¿verdad? —dice, por suerte, ayudándome a trivializar la conversación. Todavía no hemos hablado de forma seria, pero supongo que en algún momento tendrá que pasar. Por ahora me conformo con estar aquí con ella, a su lado. A salvo. A lo mejor a ella le pasa lo mismo.  
—¿Seguro que no te hace daño a la vista? —pregunto, echando un vistazo a una fuente con forma de caballo— ¡Y eso no tiene ningún sentido! —exclamo señalándola.  
—Jaja, qué… ¿qué quieres decir?  
—A ver, ¿desde cuándo los caballos escupen el agua así, de forma constante?  
—Mmm, ahora que lo dices —responde Adora frunciendo el ceño y levantándose—. No estoy segura, voy a preguntárselo a Swift Wi...  
—Eh, puedes quedarte aquí —me quejo, tirando de ella hacia el banco y haciendo un puchero—. Jo, justo ahora que estaba a gusto…  
Adora se ríe y se sienta de forma brusca. Nuestras miradas se cruzan mientras enreda sus dedos entre el pelo de mi nuca y roza mi nariz con la suya.  
—Te quiero muchísimo, ¿lo sabías?  
Siento crecer una sonrisa por mi rostro… vaya, ya me duele otra vez la cara.  
—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo puedes demostrarlo?

Y entonces se inclina y me besa, por fin, aunque no es como si hubiese estado esperando en secreto que lo hiciera ni nada. Ni tampoco lo echaré de menos cuando se acabe. Deslizo mis manos por su nuca, atrayéndola con firmeza, devolviéndole el beso, y cuanto más pasa el tiempo, y más acaricio sus labios con los míos, más me derrito, hasta que accidentalmente araño su cuello y escucho un gemido, y todo mi interior… arde.  
Me alejo para recuperar el aliento, pero me doy cuenta enseguida de que las mejillas de Adora están sonrojadas y me está mirando de forma extraña.  
—Uh, ¿estás bien? ¿He hecho algo malo? —pregunto, sintiendo como el pánico me oprime el pecho.  
—Estoy… —Adora se calla y resopla— más que bien, jaja. Sólo necesito un momentito —dice colocándose a mi lado, rodeándome con un brazo y estrechándome contra ella. Y de inmediato empiezo a ronronear de nuevo como una blandengue, pero no me importa… Adora siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mí.  
—Qué rarita eres —bromeo mientras le doy un codazo.  
—¡No lo soy! —contesta, fingiendo estar indignada. Entonces, alza la mano y saluda—: ¡Oh, hey, Bow!  
Sus amigos. Todavía estoy intentando entenderlos. Parecen majos, quizá demasiado, especialmente la chica de las flores que siempre está babeando por Scorpia. No tienen ninguna razón para comportarse así, especialmente con alguien como yo. Pero les seguiré la corriente hasta que averigüe qué pretenden.  
—¡Hey, Adora! —dice Bow mientras se dirige hacia nosotras—. ¡Hey, Catra!  
—Hey —respondo, devolviéndole una sonrisa, agitando levemente mi cola.  
Glimmer me cae bien, creo. Empecé a acostumbrarme a su forma de ser durante todos esos meses con Horde Prime y, honestamente, fue la razón de que no perdiese la cordura. Pero no tengo ni idea de lo que tiene pensado hacer conmigo, con cualquiera que perteneciese a la Horda, o con los clones. Sólo espero que no me eche a patadas. Aún no.  
—Ay, ¿por qué estás tan seria? —me pregunta Adora. Su mano despeina el pelaje de mi nuca y dejo escapar una risita, lo cual hace que Adora suelte un chillido porque aparentemente no se cansa de que haga cosas cuquis. Ugh, una parte de mí quiere que pueda parar de sonreír, porque me está empezando a doler de verdad, ¡y me da vergüenza! Especialmente cuando la gente se queda boquiabierta mirándonos, como está haciendo ahora mismo Bow con esa estúpida sonrisita.  
—¿Qué? —espeto, mirándole mal.  
—Es que sois TAN cuquis —dice, sujetando su cara entre sus puños. Juraría que casi puedo ver corazoncitos en sus ojos. Poco me falta para abalanzarme sobre él y estamparle contra la estúpida fuente con forma de caballo.  
—¿No tienes una novia a la que molestar o algo así? —le increpo, pero cuando parece genuinamente dolido mi fachada se desmorona y nos reímos.  
—Está ocupada haciendo cosas de reina, como planear la fiestas para celebrar el fin de la guerra, intentar decidir qué hacer con, eh, la gente que puede haber sido nuestros enemigos hasta hace unas horas, y...  
Bow camina de un lado para otro en frente de la fuente mientras habla sobre lo que anda haciendo Destello. Pero dejo de escucharle cuando Adora se inclina a lo largo del banco donde estamos sentadas y coloca sus labios justo al lado de mi oreja, lo que causa que me recorra un escalofrío por la espalda. Alza una mano a la altura de su boca y me susurra.  
—Tiene razón, ¿sabes?  
—¿Hmm? —balbuceo, cerrando mis ojos, retorciendo mi cola.  
—Somos cuquis.  
—¡Tú también no! —digo entre dientes, poniendo mis ojos en blanco. Pero me encanta, y ella lo sabe. Sus labios se entretienen con los mechones de pelo de mi oreja y puedo sentir su aliento cálido golpeando esa zona tan sensible. Más escalofríos me recorren la espalda pero, antes de que me dé cuenta, Adora salta repentinamente del banco y empieza a chillar emocionada, dejando a Bow con la palabra en la boca en medio de su monólogo sin fin.  
Adora intenta contener la risa y sigo su mirada, gruñendo cuando veo que mi cola se ha erizado y ahora triplica su tamaño, bastante más grande que cuando me asusto y probablemente más grande que Adora haya visto nunca. Me pongo a resoplar y fruncir el ceño, intentando peinar los pelos en su sitio.  
—No, no, déjalo —dice Adora, soltando la carcajada que intentaba contener—. ¡Es adorable!  
—¡No es adorable! —bufo, extendiendo mis garras en su dirección por si acaso.  
—Sí que lo es —dice. Finalmente logra calmarse, tarareando y caminando por detrás del banco, envolviéndome por detrás y estrujándome entre sus brazos—. Sabes que estamos de broma, ¿verdad? —pregunta, sus labios tan cerca de mi oreja que puedo sentir la vibración de cada palabra.  
Presiono una garra contra su piel de forma amenazadora, me giro y salto sobre el respaldo del banco, apretando su mano con fuerza.  
—¿Acaso habéis olvidado que solía liderar la Horda? —pregunto, señalando a Bow y posteriormente a Adora, riéndome por lo bajo—. ¿Sabéis con quién os estáis metiendo?  
Bow suelta un grito ahogado fingiendo espanto.  
—¡Oh, no, estamos condenados! —exclama, posando dramáticamente con el dorso de su mano en su frente.  
Adora salta a mi lado y estoy segura de que está a punto de decir alguna estupidez, pero el banco empieza a tambalearse bajo nuestro peso.  
—¡Ah! —El banco se vuelca y nosotras con él, acabando en el seto de detrás sobre una pila de hojas y Adora tronchándose todo el tiempo.  
—¡Ay! —me quejo, sintiendo una ramita puntiaguda clavarse en mi espalda. Pero se me olvida rápido cuando me doy cuenta de que Adora está justo encima de mí, aturdida, sujetándose con ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza. No puedo evitar tragar saliva.  
—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, parpadeando mientras se despeja. Pero no se mueve, y sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que quiero que me bese otra vez, aquí y ahora. Ya sería nuestro tercer beso y me da igual que contarlos sea una tontería. Me relamo los labios y alzo una mano por encima de mi cabeza.  
—Creo que he sido herida de muerte —exagero con un grito ahogado— y podría morir si no me besas ahora mismo.  
«Es una cursilería y una estupidez y probablemente ni siquiera funcione», pienso. Pero cuando veo que una sonrisa se extiende por su cara, sus ojos se iluminan y su boca presiona la mía, sé que ha sido una buena decisión. Y haré el ridículo una y otra vez si con eso consigo sentirme así, su olor llenando mis sentidos y ser capaz de sentir su peso contra mí de esta forma. Nada podría superar esto. Nada…  
Excepto cuando la punta de su lengua roza la mía y un escalofrío recorre mi cola, que probablemente está erizada otra vez, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, porque quiero volver a experimentarlo. Me aferro a la nuca de Adora para hacérselo saber. Ella gime entre mis labios y afianzo mi cola alrededor de su muslo derecho, intentando mantener esa posición mientras busco esa sensación.  
—Ejem. Eh, ¿chicas?  
Abro un ojo y gruño contra la boca de Adora, resentida porque Bow acaba de interrumpir la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Adora ríe, quitándose de encima de mí, levantándose y limpiándose el polvo. Yo tengo que respirar hondo un par de veces y esperar a que mi cola se relaje sola antes de levantarme. No puedo evitar pensar en lo bien que ha estado... eso, pero, por otro lado, quizás lo mejor ha sido parar, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo con todas estas cosas románticas y pastelosas.  
—Se ha hecho daño cuando se ha caído, estaba usando mis poderes de She-Ra para curarla y... ¡ay, jaja! —Interrumpo las excusas de mierda de Adora con un repentino ataque de cosquillas a su costado.  
—Ooooh, miraos —se burla Bow, poniendo morritos—. Sois tan...  
—Ni se te ocurra decirlo otra vez —digo—. Una vez al día, ese es el límite.  
Bow se ríe, pero no termina la frase.  
—Voy a ver cómo está Glimmer, ¡pasáoslo bien! —dice, guiñando tres veces el ojo a Adora antes de largarse.  
—Espera, ¿se supone que estaba siendo sutil? —pregunto, enarcando una ceja.  
—Ya sabes cómo es, o lo sabrás, una vez que lo conozcas a fondo —responde, dándose la vuelta y tomando mis manos entre las suyas—. Sólo quiere verme feliz. Y a ti también.  
—Pfff, ya, claro —digo, apartando la mirada—. Estoy segura de que todos me odian. Y con razón.  
—Catra… —me dice en voz baja. Miro como inclina levemente la cabeza y da un paso hacia adelante, posando su frente en la mía—. No es así. Sabes que no.  
—Puede. Yo… yo sólo...  
—¿Chiii-cas? ¿Catra? ¿Adora? —La voz de Glimmer suena desde el interior. Esta vez doy gracias por la interrupción. No quiero tener esa conversación aún. Quiero aprovechar y estar con Adora el máximo tiempo posible antes de que se dé cuenta de todo lo que he hecho. Antes de que entre en razón y me mande a tomar por culo, como haría cualquier persona cuerda.  
—Parece que nos llaman —comenta Adora, poniendo los brazos en jarra—. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿vale?  
—Uh, claro —respondo, tomando su mano y subiendo las escaleras junto a ella, intentando ignorar el mal presentimiento que me dice que disfrute mientras dure, porque fijo que no será por mucho tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mermista: ¿Qué es esto? ¡Si no ha pasado nada!  
> Sea Hawk: ¿Acaso importa? ¡Míralas! ¡Están enamoradas!


	2. Copulando y Masticando

Andamos por el pasillo, localizando a Glimmer justo enfrente.  
―Hey, tortolitas, llegáis tarde ―se burla, inclinada sobre el umbral de la puerta de la sala de reuniones, mirándonos detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados―. Iba a teletransportarme para ir a buscaros, pero Bow me avisó de que a lo mejor estábais… ocupadas.  
―Bueno, puede que haya una pequeña posibilidad de que… hayamos perdido la noción del tiempo ―titubea Adora con una risa nerviosa y tirando del cuello de su chaqueta.  
―Sí, nos estábamos besando, olvídalo ―digo ruborizada, intentando olvidar el mal presentimiento de antes. Sí, claro que dijimos que iríamos de aventuras juntos, pero han tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad. Sólo hay una conclusión obvia: no soy de fiar. Seguro que esta es una reunión estúpida para mandarme a mí y a otros intrusos a la mierda. Tiene que serlo.  
Adora aprieta mi mano mientras seguimos a Glimmer.  
―¿Estás bien?  
―Sí… estoy bien ―contesto sonriendo de mala gana―. Vamos a acabar con esto.  
―¿Acabar con qué? ―pregunta, frenando el paso.  
―Ja, qué inocente eres ―digo, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar en la gran sala circular, que está llena de princesas y gente de igual importancia. Gente que nos está mirando fijamente.  
Adora vuelve a apretar mi mano  
―Catra, todo va a salir bien… Lo prome...  
―¡Catra! ¡Adora! ¡Aquí estáis! ―exclama Scorpia acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotras y envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso que casi me rompe los huesos―. ¡Justo estábamos hablando sobre vosotras!  
―¿Ah, sí? ―pregunto respirando con dificultad―. ¿Quiénes estábais hablando?  
―Eh, se refiere a mí ―contesta Perfuma, caminando hacia nosotras sonrojada y con las manos detrás de la espalda―. Sólo estábamos comentando que es genial que por fin estéis saliendo juntas.  
Adora sonríe de oreja a oreja y luego dirige su mirada hacia mí mientras frunce el ceño.  
―Scorpia, creo, eeh… creo que la estás ahogando.  
―¡Ups, perdón, gatita! ―dice Scorpia bajándome con cuidado. A veces se me olvida lo fuerte que es, no me gustaría estar en la piel de alguien que le cayese mal. Aunque creo que eso no es posible. Incluso después de todo lo que le hice lo peor que hizo fue abandonarme, y eso me lo busqué yo solita.  
―Está bien, ya estoy acostumbrada ―contesto, golpeándole suavemente el brazo con mi puño―. Y… me parece bien. Puedes abrazarme si quieres. A partir de ahora, digo.  
―¿¡En serio!? ―pregunta sorprendida, colocando sus pinzas debajo de su barbilla y agrandando los ojos.  
Envuelvo perezosamente la cintura de Adora con mi brazo y mi cola y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, riéndome entre dientes.  
―Relájate, no es nada del otro mundo.  
―¡Oh! Podríamos tener una cita doble ―dice Scorpia, sus ojos iluminándose―. ¿A que sería genial? ¡Ya me estoy emocionando sólo de pensarlo!  
Perfuma suelta un grito ahogado  
―¡Es una idea maravillosa! ―dice, apoyando la palma de su mano en el brazo de Scorpia―. ¿Qué opináis vosotras dos?  
―Eso suena muy bien ―dice Adora. Mi oreja está apoyada de tal forma que puedo escuchar el latido de su corazón, tan fuerte como siempre y… me hace sentir paz.  
―De hecho, aún no hemos tenido ninguna cita ―digo, golpeando su cintura con mi cola, a ver si pilla la indirecta.  
―Claro, primero hay que tener citas normales ―me interrumpe Perfuma, sonriendo―. Pero avisadnos cuando queráis juntaros, ¿vale?  
―¡No hay prisa! ―nos dice Scorpia con una sonrisa radiante, acto seguido ambas se dan la vuelta y se dirigen a sus sillas al otro lado de la gran mesa ovalada.  
«La chica de las flores parece maja», pienso, aliviada. «Después de decepcionar a Scorpia de esa forma es agradable verla tan feliz».  
―Al menos han dejado de mirarnos ―murmuro, sentándome justo al lado de Adora. Inmediatamente acercamos nuestras sillas de forma que no haya espacio entre nosotras. Así puedo seguir sujetando su mano.  
―Simplemente tienen curiosidad, eso es todo ―dice Adora, dedicándome una sonrisa torcida.  
«Cielos, es monísima», pienso, sintiendo como se me ponen los pelos de punta un poco más de lo normal.  
Logro desviar la mirada de sus ojos azul grisáceos y mirar a través de la sala hacia los demás. Todo el mundo está o sentado tranquilamente o de pie al lado de sus sillas hablando de cualquier cosa, de nada en particular. Ni siquiera oigo mi nombre, lo cual es una agradable sorpresa.  
―Hey. ―Frosta aparece de pronto en mi rango de visión―. ¿Por qué has alejado tu silla? ¿Huelo mal?  
Masajeo mi mejilla inconscientemente, recordando el puñetazo que me dio la niña con el puño envuelto en hielo.  
―Verás, Frosta ―empieza a explicar Bow, inclinándose a lo largo de la mesa―. Cuando dos adultos se gustan un montón, terminan haciendo manitas y besuque… ―Bow se queda con la palabra en la boca, tragando saliva cuando le lanzo la mirada más asesina que soy capaz.  
―Espera, ¿la minina cabreada es tímida? ―se burla Mermista, arqueando una ceja en mi dirección―. Lo que me faltaba por ver.  
―Vaya, hola, merluza ―gruño―. ¿Ya te has cansado de intentar ahogar a todos?  
―¿No te implantaron el chip a ti también? ―pregunta Mermista con el ceño fruncido.  
―¡No va en serio, jaja! ―dice Adora agitando sus manos―. ¿Verdad, Catra?  
―Claro que no ―contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Y sí, yo también estuve con el chip. Buenos tiempos.  
―Pero ahora estáis aquí, y estamos todos bien, ¿verdad? ―dice Adora apoyando una mano en mi muslo, apretando mi pierna y captando mi atención―. Bien, ¿verdad?  
―Sí, estamos… bien ―contesto sonrojándome otra vez.  
De repente, Sea Hawk pisa fuerte sobre la mesa con una gran bota negra, haciendo tintinear algunos vasos.  
―¡Ah de la juventud enamorada! ―exclama atusándose el bigote―. Esto merece un cánticooo…  
―No ―sentencia Mermista, agarrándole la pierna y empujándole hacia su sitio―. Nada de cánticos.  
―¿Ni siquiera una versión roquera? ―lloriquea  
Adora ríe entre dientes, coge una jarra y nos sirve un vaso de agua a cada una.  
―Hey ―dice, sonriendo con ternura, rozándome los dedos cuando me da el vaso― Ya se le pasará. Dale tiempo, ¿vale?  
―Claro. Pero me gustaría que vayan al grano ―digo. Tomo unos sorbos de agua y me inclino sobre el respaldo, intentando aguzar el oído y escuchar una docena de conversaciones a la vez.  
«¿Por qué no lo han hecho ya?», pienso, «¿por qué sigo aquí?»  
Entonces me doy cuenta de que Micah y Glimmer asienten la cabeza justo antes de sentarse en su sitio.  
―Ah, ¿todo el mundo está aquí? ¡Genial! ―dice Micah, llamando la atención de la gente presente en la sala― Glimmer y yo hemos estado hablando…  
―Y he decidido que… voy a dejar el cargo ―anuncia Glimmer, pareciendo hasta culpable de admitirlo―. Es que… me gustaría ver lo que hay ahí afuera, y no puedo hacerlo si soy la reina. Además, papá sabe mucho más sobre gobernar que yo…  
―Yo no diría eso, princesa ―contesta Micah riéndose entre dientes― Has hecho un gran trabajo.  
―Papá… gracias… ―dice Glimmer con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas―. Pero todavía queda mucho por hacer antes de pensar siquiera en partir.  
―¡Ja! ―Una risa resuena por toda la sala y me giro buscando su fuente, preguntándome cómo demonios ha logrado colarse Huntara sin que me entere―. ¿Te refieres a los refugiados de la Horda, los clones que abandonasteis en el espacio y, ya sabes, solucionar el follón que habéis montado? ―dice, mordiéndose una uña y arqueando una ceja―. Puedo encontrar a los desertores de la horda y reunir a los rezagados, si quieres. Siempre y cuando quieran ayudar, claro.  
―¿Y si no quieren? ―pregunta Glimmer, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.  
―Entonces les animaré para que se unan a mí en el Desierto Carmesí. Nunca está de más contar con más mano de obra allí.  
―Entonces sólo estás reclutando a gente para tu propio beneficio ―digo en voz baja. La culpa me corroe cuando pienso en Kyle, Lonnie y los demás después de todo lo que les hice pasar. Después te todo lo que les hice pasar a todos mis soldados. Jornadas dobles… incluso triples. Misiones cada vez más peligrosas. Prácticamente haciendo que se maten bajo mis órdenes.  
Huntara avanza, colocando una mano en el respaldo de mi silla y mirándome detenidamente.  
―Así que, prefieres que la gente con… digamos un pasado más oscuro… ¿no tengan adónde ir?  
―Eso no es lo que…  
―Claro que luego hay gente a la que le gusta tener una vida dura, como tú, minina. Al menos por un tiempo dabas esa impresión. ―me recrimina, tamborileando los dedos.  
Antes de que pueda responder Micah tose fuerte y se levanta, luego sonríe a Glimmer y espera a que asienta antes de hablar.  
―Mi hija y yo pensamos que la única manera de encontrar una solución pacífica y parar el ciclo de guerra es dar una segunda oportunidad a cualquiera, especialmente si demuestran haber mejorado como personas.  
«¿Cualquiera?», pienso, conteniendo a duras penas una carcajada, «Ya, claro». Araño la mesa de mármol de manera absorta, y cuando miro hacia abajo me encuentro con mis ojos azul y amarillo reflejados en su superficie. Hago acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no destrozar la imagen.  
―Para ello ―continua Micah―, todo aquél que busque refugio tras la guerra será bienvenido en nuestras tierras. Construiremos un hogar para cualquiera que lo necesite.  
―Mi reino también se compromete ―comunica Frosta encogiéndose de hombros―. Tenemos suficientes casas de sobra. Aunque no puedo prometer que serán cálidas y acogedoras como las de aquí.  
―Plumeria también da la bienvenida a aquellos que necesiten refugio, no guardaremos rencor contra nadie ―anuncia Perfuma, sonriéndole a Scorpia―. Además, estaba esperando a que cierta excomandante de la Horda viniera y viviese allí conmigo muy pronto.  
―Oh, ¿t-te refieres a mí? ―titubea Scorpia, tragando saliva.  
―¡Claro que me refiero a ti, bobita! ―contesta Perfuma, riéndose y haciendo crecer una flor en uno de los bucles blancos del flequillo de Scorpia.  
Scorpia se sonroja y se ajusta la flor con su pinza.  
―¡Entonces sí, por supuesto!  
―Pfft ―susurro a Adora―. ¿Cuándo es la boda?  
―Chist. ―Adora me da un codazo en las costillas e intenta contener la risa.  
―Menuda respuestá más maravillosa, a la par que humilde ―dice Micah con una sonrisa cálida―. Muchas gracias a todo el mundo…  
―Yo también abriré las puertas, supongo ―responde Mermista cruzando los brazos―. Aunque puede que necesite ayuda reconstruyendo las ruinas que Catr- perdón, la Horda, dejó a su paso.  
«Y ahí está», pienso, sintiendo como se me pone el pelaje de punta y mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho. «Pero no te enfades. Tiene razón, tiene derecho a estar enfadada. Todos lo tienen. No muestres que tienes miedo, imbécil»  
Adora me rodea con su brazo y me estrecha contra ella, masajeando mi hombro. Me ayuda a sentirme un poco mejor.  
―Mermista ―empieza, respirando hondo―. Entiendo tu postura, pero tienes que darle una oportunidad. Sin ella, ni siquiera estaría aquí…  
―Adora tiene razón ―dice Glimmer, caminando hacia Mermista y colocando una mano en su hombro―. Por favor. Estamos tan cerca de lograr la paz… Como mi padre ha dicho, ¿no podemos empezar de cero? ¿Todos nosotros?  
―Yo por mi parte agradecería el gesto ―dice de repente Hordak apareciendo por la puerta.  
Toda la sala se queda en silencio. Entrapta pasa por su lado, caminando con sus enormes coletas moradas, sin darse cuenta de la tensión. Siguiéndola de cerca entra tambaleándose Hordak falso, llevando tres bandejas apiladas llenas de comida y una montaña de platos.  
―¡Hermanos! ¡He traído sándwiches y pasteles diminutos deliciosos! ―dice guiñando un ojo―. ¡Que aproveche! ―Con mucho cuidado va colocando las bandejas y platos encima de la mesa ovalada.  
―Estáis de coña, ¿verdad? ―pregunta Mermista, mirando fijamente a Glimmer y Hordak. Una parte de mí se siente agradecida de que no sea el centro de atención, aunque sólo sea por un momento.  
―Mirad, chicos… hemos estado pensando sobre esto desde que She-Ra liberó la magia de Etheria, cambiando nuestro mundo entero ―dice Glimmer caminando de un lado para otro de la sala―. Si queremos dar a la gente una segunda oportunidad, hay que incluir a todo el mundo: si no, no va a funcionar.  
―Así que vais en serio ―dice Mermista, cerrando los puños―. Entonces me retracto, mis fronteras están abiertas para todo el mundo excepto para él ―dice señalando a Hordak―. Y ahora que lo pienso, ella también ―continua, señalándome a mí.  
Adora agarra mi mano debajo de la mesa, acariciando mi palma con el pulgar. «Bueno, está pasando lo que esperaba que ocurriese», pienso, preguntándome cuánto tiempo más va a pasar antes de que me echen junto a Hordak, quien probablemente intente matarme; asumiendo que recuerda nuestro… pequeño desacuerdo.  
―¡Vaya, están riquísimos! ―exclama Scorpia comiéndose de un bocado un pastel diminuto, con otro ya clavado en su pinza―. Sabéis, creo que todos estáis de mal humor porque tenéis hambre, deberíais probar esto.  
Mermista arruga la nariz y coge con cautela uno de los microsándwiches y lo huele.  
―¿Queso y pepinillos? Guay ―dice, metiéndoselo en la boca. Y otro. Y antes de que me dé cuenta hay un montón de manos peleándose por la comida. Todo es caótico hasta unos minutos más tarde, cuando las bandejas de plata están completamente vacías excepto por unas migajas y todo el mundo tiene un plato enfrente.  
―Tú también tienes que comer ―me dice Adora pasándome un plato con una pila de sándwiches y dos pasteles.  
―No… tengo hambre ―respondo, sintiendo náuseas―. Hey, tienes algo justo… ―digo, lamiendo mi dedo y limpiando una miga de pastel de su mejilla, teniendo cuidado de mantener mi garra retraída.  
Adora se sonroja y me dedica una amplia sonrisa.  
―Gracias.  
Agito mis orejas, avergonzada… vaya, ya está Bow mirándonos así, que parece que le salen corazoncitos de los ojos.  
―¿Os han gustado? ―pregunta Hordak falso―. ¡Creo que he encontrado mi verdadera vocación!  
―¡Sí! ¡Es nuestro chef especialista en comida minúscula! ―exclama Entrapta aplaudiendo.  
―Estaban muy ricos, ¡y eran tan diminutos y cuquis! ―dice Bow sonriendo ampliamente a Hordak falso.  
De repente Castaspella entra en la sala con expresión abatida.  
―¿Me lo he perdido? ¿Me he perdido la comida? El olor llegaba hasta la biblioteca.  
―¡Procuraremos más! ¡No temas, hermana, el Comando de la comida minúscula se encargará del asunto! ―anuncia Hordak falso recogiendo las bandejas para después salir corriendo.  
Huntara suspira y frunce el ceño, sujetando un pastel esponjoso entre el índice y el pulgar y observándolo con detenimiento.  
―¿Pero por qué tiene que ser tan diminuto?  
―Cuánto más pequeña es la comida, mejor sabe. ¡Te lo puedo demostrar científicamente, si quieres! ―dice Entrapta con una gran sonrisa.  
―Sabes qué, te tomo la palabra ―contesta Huntara engulliendo el pastel.

Un rato después, todos los platos están vacíos y, de alguna manera, el ambiente se ha calmado.  
―Entonces ―empieza Scorpia, sonriendo―, ¿a que ha sido genial? ¿No os sentís mejor ahora?  
―¡Ugh, de acuerdo! ―dice Mermista poniendo los ojos en blanco y desplomándose en el asiento al lado de Sea Hawk, colocando sus botas sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia atrás―. Estoy llena y me encuentro mejor. Así que les daré una oportunidad. ―Alza un dedo―. Sólo una, para que quede claro.  
Glimmer sonríe de oreja a oreja y junta sus manos.  
―Pues hagámoslo oficial. Quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros ―anuncia señalándome― empezando por Catra, quien nos salvó a Adora y a mí.  
―Espera, ¿qué? ―pregunto incorporándome de golpe, y por poco no caigo el plato con minicomida― ¿¡Me queréis en la alianza!?  
―Pues claro, tontita. Eso sí, sólo si quieres…  
―¿Te has olvidado de cuántas veces he intentado matarte, brillitos? Os he hecho daño a todos vosotros ―digo, levantándome de mi silla, agitando la cola de un lado para otro, apenas consciente de los dedos de Adora apretando fuertemente los míos―. ¡Y Mermista tiene razón! ¿No habéis visto lo que hicimos con su reino?  
―Tía… relájate, bola de pelo ―dice Mermista poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Simplemente aprovecha al máximo la oportunidad. Sólo no me hagas tener que ahogarte.  
―Hmm. Estáis todos locos, pero… ok. Eso estaría bien. ―digo, volviendo a sentarme en la silla y soltando el aire que ni me había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo―. Os lo agradezco.  
Adora me aprieta la mano y me giro para ver que está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Entonces me doy cuenta… «Si me puedo quedar», pienso, «entonces puedo estar aquí, con ella, todos los días de mi vida». Parpadeo para contener las lágrimas, abrumada.  
―Respecto a Hordak ―dice Glimmer mientras pausa, parece que para pensar bien lo que va a decir―. Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo es, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Y parece que ya ha mejorado, por lo que veo.  
―Yo… aprecio la oportunidad. Ya no tengo la intención de dominar el planeta, lo digo sólo para que quede claro ―dice Hordak cruzado de brazos―. Siempre he disfrutado explorar lo desconocido y ahora puedo hacerlo sin tal distracción.  
―¡Se refiere a que nos pondremos a hacer ciencia! ¡En el espacio! ¡¡Jajaja!! ―rie Entrapta como una maniática.  
―Todavía no hemos pedido permiso, Entrapta.  
―Oh, no, me he vuelto a precipitar, ¿verdad?  
Glimmer tose, mirando de reojo a Entrapta antes de peinarse el flequillo.  
―Me hubiera gustado hablar sobre esto mañana, pero… si vamos a volver al espacio, creo que Hordak debería venir.  
―¿¡Qué!? ―dice Adora, sus dedos afianzándose alrededor de los míos―. De ninguna manera.  
Miro alternando entre Adora y Glimmer a la vez que se enfrentan con la mirada, intentando adivinar los posibles desenlaces.  
―Bueno, por un lado podemos mantenerle vigilado si viene con nosotros ―empiezo, agitando mi cola contra la mejilla de Adora―. Por el otro, podría matarnos a todos allí fuera, en vez de matarnos a todo aquí en tierra. ¿Has pensado detenidamente en esto, brillitos?  
―No tengo ninguna intención de asesinar a nadie en lo absoluto, nunca la he tenido ―dice Hordak frunciendo el ceño―, si mal no recuerdo. Mis objetivos estaban hechos sólo para ganarme su favor… y ahora… ya no está.  
Frunzo el ceño, sacudo las orejas y me doy cuenta por primera vez de que puede que Hordak y yo tengamos algo en común.  
―Bien, yo voto que se venga con nosotros.  
Adora me mira con los ojos desorbitados  
―Catra, ¿estás segura?  
―Si confiáis en mí ―digo, señalándome y después a Hordak―, entonces tenéis que confiar también en él. Es lo que ha dicho brillitos. ¿No has estado prestando atención, Adora? ―pregunto, restregando mi cola bajo su nariz.  
―¡Tú te has ganado nuestra confianza! ―exclama, apartando mi cola de un manotazo y arrugando la nariz―. ¡Él no!  
―Ni lo hará ―dice Micah, suspirando―, a menos que le demos una oportunidad. No digo que me haga ilusión, pero seríamos unos hipócritas si excluimos aunque sea sólo a una persona de esto de empezar de cero.  
―Catra ―dice Adora, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, asustada―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Es el chip?  
―¡Ja! ¿Qué? ―digo rascando la cicatriz de mi nuca―. No, sólo estoy poniendo en práctica esto del beneficio de la duda. Además, si intenta hacer cualquier cosa, sé que puedo con él.  
―Y más importante ―dice Entrapta apareciendo en mi campo de visión―. ¡Voy a necesitar a mis muchachos si vamos a sacar adelante esto!  
―¿Tus… muchachos? ―digo entornando los ojos―. ¿Sacar adelante esto? ¿Sacar adelante qué?  
―Nunca he estado de acuerdo con esto ―dice Hordak frunciendo el ceño―. Sin embargo, si con ello cumplimos con nuestro propósito, entonces…  
―¡Haremos un montón de ciencia juntos! ―exclama Entrapta, riendo y dando botes―. Pero, ¡necesitamos pedir prestado a Darla por un par de semanas!  
―¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ―pregunta Adora, claramente igual de perdida, confusa y frustada que yo.  
Hordak camina dando zancadas hasta el hueco entre las sillas de Glimmer y Scorpia y luego da un golpecito en la mesa con el índice. Un holograma aparece mostrando la flota inutilizada de Horde Prime, que ahora parecen más árboles flotantes que naves espaciales.  
―Nuestra intención es extraer algunos compomentes de la armada… inutilizada de Horde Prime ―explica Hordak―, y personalizar Darla para adaptarse a nuestras necesidades. Vuestras necesidades.  
―¡Vamos a actualizar Darla con la tecnología de los brócolis espaciales! ―dice Entrapta chillando de emoción―. ¡Podemos hacerla más grande, más rápida, mejor!  
―Bueno ―dice Adora, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz―. Supongo que necesitaremos todo lo que podamos conseguir si nos dirigimos a lo desconocido…  
―¿Significa eso que tendremos nuestra propia habitación? ―pregunto, ronroneando cuando las mejillas de Adora se enrojecen―. Porque si es así, estoy a bordísimo con el plan.  
―¡Sí, una habitación para todos! E incluso mejor, vamos a instalar un motor de curvatura ―dice Entrapta con su voz debilitándose hasta convertirse en un susurro entusiasmado.  
Sacudo mi cola alrededor de las mejillas de Adora, intentando contener la risa de lo colorada que se ha puesto. «Me encanta meterme con ella», pienso. Me encuentro observándola, dejando que se desate el caos alrededor… ciencia, blablablá, Hordak está dentro, pues muy bien, no se qué de cristales morados. Lo que sea.  
Me quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos azules y cristalinos de Adora, y ella mira los míos. Sólo puedo pensar en lo mucho que quiero besarla, más que nunca.  
―No me puedo creer que me quede ―susurro, inclinándome hacia ella.  
Adora coloca una mano sobre mi mejilla y su mirada baja hacia mis labios.  
―Pues claro que sí ―susurra. Presiona sus labios sobre los míos y gimo en respuesta, sin importarme quien nos pueda estar viendo, quiero esto, la des…  
―¿Catra?  
Una voz familiar me distrae, de repente me acuerdo de dónde estoy, así que rompo el beso y, al instante, me invade una sensación de pérdida casi dolorosa.  
―Melog, ahí estás ―digo, riéndome cuando salta al regazo de Adora y restregando su cabeza contra la de ella.  
―¡Hey, Melog! ―dice Adora sonriendo ampliamente mientras le acaricia.  
―¿Dónde has estado, eh? ―pregunto, acariciando su melena mientras Adora y yo nos miramos avergonzadas. «No me puedo creer que casi nos hayamos liamos en frente de todos», pienso. Por los pelos.  
―He estado admirando este planeta y las criaturas que lo habitan ―me responde, mirándome con ojos azules y brillantes―. Es realmente fascinante. ¿Aún no has copulado con ésta?  
Me pongo colorada y agradezco en el alma que nadie más pueda entender a mi camarada.  
―¡Eso es privado! ―digo entre dientes, intentando ignorar que la gente me está mirando extrañada.  
―¡Hey chicos! ―dice Netossa, entrando en la sala junto a Spinnerella.  
―Hemos venido por la comida ―dice Spinnerella, suspirando cuando ve que la mesa está vacía―. Ya es tarde, supongo.  
Melog olfatea el aire y acaricia mi mano con su hocico.  
―Esas dos tienen hambre porque acaban de copular.  
―No necesitaba saber eso ―murmuro, aunque casi me meo de la risa.  
―Espera, ¿tiene un gato? ―pregunta Frosta entusiasmada―. ¿Puedo acariciarlo?  
―No es sólo una mascota ―contesta Adora sonriendo―. Es su colega, tienen un vínculo… es, eeh, es una larga historia.  
―¡Puede hablar, pero sólo Catra puede entender sus palabras! ¡Y reacciona a sus emociones! ―dice Entrapta―. Es fascinante, si tan sólo pudiera estudiar…  
―No ―digo mientras enredo mis dedos en la melena de Melog, que cambia de color a una tonalidad de naranja―. No es un experimento científico.  
Por suerte, somos interrumpidos por el Hordak falso, que entra corriendo en la sala con su habitual energía y coloca las bandejas, que han vuelto a ser abastecidas.  
―¡No temáis, aquí hay más comida minúscula!  
Entrapta se pone al lado de Hordak de un salto, cogiendo unas pastas diminutas por el camino, y agitándolas en frente de él de forma entusiasta.  
―A ver si me aclaro ―dice Mermista, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y apuntándome con la mirada―. ¿Eras una gatita mala, pero ahora eres una gatita buena que tiene un colega emocional que también es un gatito, y, oh, por cierto, está claro y es descaradamente obvio que estás enamorada de Adora?  
Melog restriega un lado de la cabeza contra Adora, que está riéndose, ronroneando tan alto que vibra a lo largo de toda la habitación.  
―Oh, ¿no te lo hemos contado? ―dice Adora abrazando fuerte a Melog y con expresión petulante―. Catra me amaaa…  
―¡Cállate, idiota! ―digo y salto sobre los reposabrazos de su silla, me agacho y cubro su boca de un manotazo.  
―Oh, ¿vais a copular ya? ―pregunta Melog, saltando del regazo de Adora―. Pues debo partir de inmediato.  
―¡No. Vamos. A. Copular! ―grito, y entonces me cubro la boca con la mano.  
El silencio es ensordecedor, y ni siquiera me atrevo a mirar a Adora ahora mismo. Intento escurrirme a mi silla, preguntándome si podría desaparecer de alguna manera. «Muchas gracias, Melog», pienso, mientras le fulmino con la mirada mientras se sienta bajo la mesa mirándome, agitando ligeramente la cola de lado a lado.  
De repente, Glimmer estalla en carcajadas, seguida inmediatamente por Scorpia. Y entonces todos se están riendo de mí, incluida Adora. Me siento entre avergonzada y enfurecida, y me doy cuenta de que el pelaje de Melog se ilumina de un rojo intenso, lo que me recuerda que se supone que tendría que trabajar en esto. «No están siendo malos», pienso. «No tengo por qué estar enfadada. No es lo mismo que cuando Shadow Weaver se reía cada vez que fallaba o me hacía daño de alguna manera. Es genuino. Y… supongo que ha sido gracioso...»  
―Hey, ¿estás bien? ―dice Adora preocupada. Me acaricia suavemente el brazo.  
―Sí, estoy bien… lo siento ―digo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y logro soltar una risita. Melog me acaricia la pierna con el hocico, y su pelaje vuelve a su brillo azulado habitual.  
Cuando el ambiente se calma, Micah se levanta.  
―Dicho todo esto, quizás es hora de retirarse―dice, guiñando un ojo hacia nosotras y casi me muero de vergüenza―. Se está haciendo tarde, y podemos lidiar con otros asuntos mañana por la mañana.  
Las princesas se levantan una por una y pongo las orejas en alerta, intentando captar alguna conversación.  
―¿… conmigo esta noche? Digo, si tú quieres ―susurra Perfuma.  
―Ay, madre, me encantaría ―dice Scorpia, chocando suavemente sus pinzas entre sí―. Aunque soy un poquito… inexperta.  
―Puede que esas dos estén pensando en copular ―dice Melog, mirándolas y luego a mí de forma expectante.  
―Vale, colega ―digo en voz baja, agachándome bajo la mesa y acariciando su melena―. Es divertido y tal, pero hay que respetar la privacidad de las personas, ¿de acuerdo? Y quiero ir despacio… con Adora, me refiero.  
―Tu corazón me indica lo contrario... y tus feromonas también, pero respetaré tus decisiones.  
―Bien, gracias.  
―Bueno, parece que esa conversación era profunda e importante ―dice Adora, levantándose y extendiendo la mano―. Glimmer me ha dicho que ha colocado una cama extra en mi habitación para ti. ¿Te parece bien?  
Tomo su mano y me levanto.  
―Suena bien. Estoy cansadísima ―digo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras caminamos hacia la salida.  
―Buenas noches a todos ―dice Adora despidiéndose con la mano.  
―Buenas noches Scorpia. Diviértete esta noche ―grito, sonriéndole con malicia, riendo cuando casi se tropieza y Perfuma tiene que sujetarla.

―¿A qué ha venido eso? ―pregunta Adora cuando nos alejamos un poco por el pasillo.  
Por un momento pienso en guardármelo para mí, pero una vez que pienso en ello termino partiéndome de risa. Y cuanto más me río, menos puedo parar.  
―¿Catra? Jaja ―se ríe―. ¿Qué te pasa?  
Le explico todo mientras caminamos por el pasillo agarradas de las manos, balanceando los brazos, llorando de la risa, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando le cuento que puede que Scorpia y Perfuma lo hagan esta noche. Excluyo la parte de Adora y yo copulando, por supuesto, especialmente la parte de mis supuestas feromonas.  
Pronto llegamos a lo que, supongo, es la habitación de Adora, y ella empuja la puerta.  
―Después de ti ―dice sonriendo.  
―¿Debería dormir en otro sitio? ―pregunta Melog, metiéndose entre las piernas de Adora.  
Me inclino y le hinco el dedo en el pelaje.  
―No, bobe. Ya hemos hablado sobre esto.  
―Sólo para asegurarme. Me iré si surge la necesidad.  
―Si tú lo dices, Melog ―digo levantándome y poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Melog camina por la habitación, que está amueblada tal y como me lo esperaba de Adora; similar a su rincón en la Horda, que terminó siendo nuestro rincón. Es organizado y caótico a la vez; algunas cosas están apiladas de forma ordenada o guardadas en su lugar, otras parecen haber sido tiradas al azar, como la pila de calcetines sin pareja arrebujados en la cómoda. Y encima de los cajones descansan los restos de su vieja espada y minifiguritas detalladas de Bow y Glimmer.  
Melog encuentra un lugar cómodo en la alfombra de la esquina y se enrosca en una bolita.  
―¿Qué ha dicho ahora? ―pregunta Adora mirándose en el espejo de la cómoda y atusándose el pelo.  
―Ha dicho que más te vale que me des la cama más cómoda. Y estoy de acuerdo.  
―Estoy bastante segura de que ambas camas son iguales ―dice, riéndose―. ¿Quieres juntarlas? Para, ya sabes… ¿estar más cerca?  
―Eso estaría bien ―contesto y le sonrío, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando se quita la coleta y cae como una cascada por sus hombros. «No debería estar tan nerviosa… no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo. No tan pronto», pienso, «¿Verdad?».  
―Pareces nerviosa ―me dice mientras empuja su somier contra el mío. Es tan preciosa que lo único que quiero hacer es enredar mis dedos entre sus bucles dorados, meter la nariz entre ellos, inhalar profundamente su aroma, y luego besarla y nunca parar.  
―Pfft. ―Sacudo la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos, agitando la mano despectivamente―. Hemos dormido en la misma cama antes, boba. ¿Te has olvidado de todas las veces que me he enroscado a tus pies?  
Adora toma una bocanada de aire y frunce levemente el ceño.  
―Supongo… pero, ¿no es diferente ahora?  
―De acuerdo, me dejaré la ropa puesta entonces ―digo riéndome―. Pero no puedo prometer que no vaya a sudar.  
―El palacio tiene aire acondicionado ―dice con naturalidad, empujando su cama justo al lado de la mía con precisión―, así que deberías estar a gusto.  
Me río y decido que le voy a tomar el pelo antes de irme a dormir. Sólo un poquito.  
―Entonces, Adora ―ronroneo, tirándome sobre la cama de frente y apoyando la barbilla sobre las palmas de mis manos―, ¿estás diciendo que tengo que estar vestida cuando me vaya a dormir a partir de ahora?  
―Esto, yo, jajaja… ―Adora me sonríe― Sabes qué, puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana. No quiero que esto se vuelva incómodo sólo porque…  
Salto a su lado de las camas combinadas, me pongo de pie y le robo un pico  
―¿Sólo porque ahora nos besamos?  
―Sí, eso ―susurra, colocando las palmas de sus manos en mis mejillas y me devuelve suavemente el beso. Es un beso lento y dulce, y respiro profundo, coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, saboreo sus labios, inhalo su aroma, y quiero más, la deseo como siempre lo he hecho, pero me da miedo ese deseo, y no sé por qué―. Y bueno, ya sabes… otras cosas ―me dice, inclinando su cabeza y sonrojándose levemente.  
―Espera, ¿¡de verdad eres tímida!? ―me río, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tirándome sobre el borde de la cama y agitando mi cola―. La imponente y arrogante Adora con la que crecí, ¡tímida! ¡Ja! Una cosa te voy a decir, princesa… sólo por ti me quedaré vestida, al menos un poquito ―digo, sonriendo con superioridad, y formando un huequito entre el pulgar y el índice.  
Adora resopla, pone los ojos en blanco y se gira, yendo hacia su armario.  
―No, no es eso, es sólo que eres irresistible ―se ríe, quitándose su chaqueta roja y dejándola en una percha―. Pero quiero, ya sabes… ¿Ir despacio? Ahora que vamos a entrar en terreno desconocido.  
―Entonces… ―digo relamiendo mis labios mientras se baja las mallas e intentando ignorar el calor que surge en mi interior―. ¿Debería parar de mirarte ahora, por ejemplo?  
―Puedes ver todo lo que quieras ―dice, quitándose la camiseta y dejándola encima de la cómoda, al lado de la pila de calcetines―. Puedes tocar también, si quieres ―dice mirándome de reojo por encima del hombro, sonriendo con suficiencia antes de arrancarse el sujetador deportivo, para luego ponerse rápidamente un camisón―. No quiero echar a perder esto por precipitarnos, eso es todo.  
―¿De verdad piensas que podrías arruinar esto? ―pregunto, doblando las rodillas hasta el pecho, intentando ignorar los latidos de mi corazón y el hecho de que Melog sabía exactamente lo que quería, como siempre―. ¿Cómo, estando demasiado desnudas?  
Adora camina hasta mí y mi corazón late más rápido, lo cuál es estúpido, porque ya la he visto antes con ropa de dormir pero nunca me ha mirado así, jamás. Inclina su frente sobre la mía antes de hablar.  
―Presionándote. Necesito saber que estás lista y ahora mismo… No estoy segura de que lo estés.  
Levanto una oreja, jadeando.  
―¿Quieres decir que tú lo estás?  
Adora ríe.  
―Bueno, he deseado esto desde siempre… ―dice acariciándome―. A ti, me refiero.  
―¡Qué! ¡Desde cuándo!  
―Desde que he sido lo suficientemente mayor para pensar en esas cosas, supongo ―me dice sentándose a mi lado y dándome un empujón con el hombro―. Me di cuenta de que tú no sentías lo mismo, así que… bueno, lo ignoré.  
―Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo hemos estado luchando y podríamos haber estado foll…  
―¡Catra! ―ríe, agarrando un cojín y arrojármelo con tanta fuerza que salgo corriendo de la cama. Caigo de espaldas en el suelo, riéndome, derrotada. «Bueno, me ha salido el tiro por la culata», pienso, «pero no ha salido mal. Me desea… de esa forma. ¿Y piensa que soy irresistible? ¿¡Yo!? Guau».  
―Entonces, ¿vas a dormir en el suelo? ―pregunta, asomando la cabeza por el borde de su cama, su pelo cayendo por mechones sueltos―. Te prometo que me portaré bien si duermes a mi lado.  
―Te estás tomando este asunto con más tranquilidad de la que pensaba ―refunfuño. Me levanto y me dirijo a mi lado de la cama y me desvisto hasta quedar en ropa interior. Normalmente me la quito sin pensar, pero mis manos se congelan debajo del sujetador cuando me doy cuenta de que Adora me está observando.  
―¿Te estoy poniendo incómoda? ―pregunta con determinación en sus ojos azules.  
―¡Claro que no… boba! ―digo sonrojándome―. Pero acabo de decidir que si quieres ver algo, te lo tienes que ganar ―digo tirándome sobre las sábanas y tumbándome de lado, mirándola con mi cabeza apoyada en su codo.  
Adora se mete en la cama y se tumba de espaldas y extiende una mano abierta, la cual agarro.  
―¿Y cómo hago eso? ―susurra, clavando su mirada en la mía, apretando mis dedos.  
―Quedándote. Y sigues quedándote. Y nunca, jamás me vuelvas a abandonar.  
―Puedo hacer eso ―me dice, sonriendo suavemente y cerrando los ojos.  
―Y una cita, como ha dicho Perfuma. Quiero tener una cita contigo. Más de una.  
―Definitivamente puedo hacer eso.  
―Y entonces, ya veremos ―digo bostezando. Me empiezan a pesar los párpados.  
―No puedo esperar ―murmura―. Buenas noches, Catra.  
―Buenas noches, Adora…  
―Te quiero.  
Bostezo y me estiro antes de ponerme cómoda, y seguimos agarradas de la mano.  
―Yo también te quiero ―digo, cerrando los ojos y ronroneando fuerte. «Bueno», pienso, «parece ser que estaba equivocada imaginando que hoy iba a ir todo mal. Nunca me había sentido tan bien estando equivocada sobre algo».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk: ¡¡Sigo pensando que tendríamos que haber hecho un cántico marinero versión rockera!!  
> Frosta: O darle un puñetazo a Catra…  
> Catra: ¡Hey! ¿¡Y yo qué he hecho!?


	3. Cicatrices y Naves Espaciales

Detrás de mí puedo sentir el corazón de Etheria chisporroteando con energía, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. Pero no importa. Lo único que me importa ahora mismo es la sensación de los labios de Adora presionados contra los míos, llenándome de una calidez que creía imposible.  
«No me puedo creer que al final le haya confesado cómo me siento», pienso, «y que ella me corresponde. Saldrá de esto. Sé que lo hará. Se convertirá en She-Ra, sobreviviremos y estaremos juntas para siempre a partir de ahora...»  
Los dedos de Adora se clavan en mis brazos, sujetándose desesperadamente.  
«Algo va mal...»  
Su cabeza cae hacia atrás y siento un aire frío en mis labios.  
―¿Adora? ―pregunto mientras sacudo sus hombros y las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas  
Adora jadea.  
―Catra, lo… siento. No he podido…  
«¡No se suponía que fuese a acabar así!»  
Sus ojos se quedan en blanco y suspira. Su pecho se alza y cae por última vez y después, se detiene.  
«¡No puede ser verdad! ¡No!»  
Adora se desploma entre mis brazos y una sensación helada congela mi corazón.  
―¡Adora!  
Coloco una oreja en su pecho, escuchando atentamente. No hay nada… ni un sólo latido. El silencio de su corazón es lo más aterrador que haya escuchado nunca.  
―¡ADORA! ¡NO! ―grito, aferrándome a su cuerpo sin vida, sollozando, y mi respiración se acelera tanto que me empieza a costar.  
«Esto no puede estar pasando…  
no puede ser…  
… estábamos tan cerca...»  
El corazón explota detrás de nosotras y ni siquiera me importa que esté a punto de morir.

Respiro con dificultad y, por instinto, salto lejos de la explosión, y caigo y ruedo por el suelo hasta que paro a cuatro patas, jadeando, buscando por todos lados el cuerpo de Adora. Mi mente está nublada, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que el suelo es suave bajo las yemas de mis dedos… suave y rosado. No frío y duro. «¿Era un sueño? POR FAVOR, tiene que serlo», pienso, clavando mis uñas en la alfombra, los latidos perforándome los oídos.  
―¡Catra! ―Cuando oigo decir a Adora mi nombre mi corazón casi se rompe en mil pedazos. Se arroja hacia mí y yo la envuelvo con mis brazos.  
―Adora ―digo su nombre de forma ahogada mientras me acurruco contra su cuello, humedeciendo su piel con mis lágrimas.  
―No pasa nada ―dice, acunándome en sus brazos― Está todo bien. Estoy aquí. Estamos a salvo.  
Pego la oreja contra su cuello para encontrar el ritmo constante de sus latidos.  
_Pum pum…_  
_Pum pum…_  
Inspiro profundamente por la nariz, inhalando su reconocible aroma, captando la sal formada durante el sueño y ese ligero toque a vainilla que sólo puede ser de ella.  
―Adora, yo… ―La pesadilla se reproduce en mi cabeza otra vez. La cara de Adora al darse por vencida y el terror que sentí al no poder escuchar su latido―. Joder ―gruño, echándome hacia atrás y tirando de su camisón con los puños―. Sólo quiero que pare, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que desaparezca la sensación de que te voy a perder en cualquier momento, especialmente ahora, ahora que estamos…  
Adora me calla con un beso, tan suave que me quita el aliento.  
―No me voy a ninguna parte ―dice, apoyando su frente sobre la mía, sus ojos buscando mi mirada.  
―Eso dices ahora, pero... ―empiezo, sintiéndome de repente enfadada por lo cerca que estuvo de sacrificarse ayer. No, enfadada no. Asustada.  
―Lo digo en serio, Catra ―dice. Me agarra las manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos―. Nunca volveré a abandonarte. Jamás.  
Por fin le miro a los ojos, y casi me pierdo en su mirada.  
―¿Y si encontramos un planeta lleno de, yo qué sé, nubes vivientes que morirán si no te sacrificas? ―pregunto sollozando.  
―Entonces encontraré… ―dice Adora, antes de respirar hondo y suspirar―. Entonces encontraremos una manera de arreglarlo, sin que tenga que…  
―¿No lo entiendes? ―pregunto, empujándola y sujetándola contra el suelo, sin soltar sus dedos―. ¿Y si no hay solución? ¡Acabo de verte morir, Adora! ¿¡Vale!? Estábamos en el corazón, pero esta vez te rendías―suelto las palabras con dificultad― ...me abandonabas, y parecía tan real…  
Adora logra liberar una mano y la levanta, rozando mi cara con sus dedos.  
―Catra…  
―Te quiero, pero… ―empiezo a decir, con las lágrimas recorriendo mi cara y derramándose sobre sus mejillas―. ¡me da miedo! Siempre has antepuesto a cualquiera o cualquier cosa antes que a ti y no puedo parar de pensar, ―Suelto la otra mano y presiono mi frente contra su pecho, agachando las orejas―, en que después de todo… te voy a perder de todas formas… así que para qué molestarse…  
―Lo… siento ―dice. Siento como su pecho se hincha, luego la oigo suspirar profundamente, y todo el tiempo puedo escuchar su corazón, asegurándome de que late sin interrupción―. Siento haberte hecho pasar por… bueno, todo. Lo siento por dejarte sin explicarte el porqué en condiciones. Lo siento por abandonarte, por no esforzarme más en ver las cosas desde tu perspectiva. Lo siento por rendirme contigo, aunque sólo fuese por poco tiempo; lo siento por haber dudado de ti siquiera. Lo siento por tantas cosas ―me dice con voz baja, suave, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo―. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar para arreglar las cosas. Pero no me voy a ninguna parte, y ya no seré tan imprudente, te lo prometo.  
―¿Lo dices en serio? ―pregunto, acurrucándome en el hueco de su cuello y deslizando mis manos en el espacio entre sus hombros y la alfombra, abrazándola.  
―Sí. Quiero esto tanto como tú ―contesta, su voz transmitiéndome calma―. Vivir, digo. Contigo. ¿Y esas nubes? Simplemente podemos asarlas.  
―¡Jaja! ―río, separándome de su cuello de mala gana y apoyándome en mis codos―. Como si fueras capaz…  
―Bueno, tú has afirmado que eran vivientes ―dice, una sonrisa maniática formándose en sus labios―. Pero si están en nuestras tripas, ¿quién puede demostrarlo?  
―¡Adora! ¡Si resulta que tienes un lado oscuro! ―exclamo.  
Ambas estallamos en risas como idiotas, rodando por el suelo y haciéndonos cosquillas, convirtiéndose en un ciclo sin fin.

Con el tiempo la risa va apagándose, y me encuentro encima de Adora, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, presionando la oreja encima de su corazón.  
―Perdón ―murmuro, un poco avergonzada. Cada vez que respira, con cada latido me llena de calidez, de amor―. El sueño parecía tan real que me he pasado siete pueblos.  
―Suena terrible ―dice Adora. Coloca una mano en mi mejilla derecha, acariciándome suavemente el pelaje―. Pero necesito que me creas cuando te digo que estoy aquí y que no te voy a volver a abandonar jamás.  
―Ugh, creo que nos estamos volviendo unas blandengues ―digo frotando mis labios contra su mano, ronroneando.  
―Creo que ya lo somos ―se ríe―. Pero también creo que podrías ablandarte más y darme un beso.  
―¿Ah, sí? ―pregunto con una risita. Me impulso con las manos para levantarme y miro hacia abajo, atrapando su mirada con la mía. Pero la sonrisa en mi cara pronto da paso a la fascinación. Tiene unos ojos tan claros, tan azules, y la manera en la que sus mechones dorados se esparcen libremente detrás de ella… Creo que nunca he querido besarla tanto como lo hago ahora mismo.  
Las manos de Adora se amoldan a mi nuca y se inclina hacia delante, sus labios quedan a escasos centímetros de los míos. No podría contenerme aunque quisiera. Acorto la distancia, besándola despacio, suave, profundo. Pronto encuentro ese sentimiento mágico otra vez cuando su lengua roza la mía levemente.  
Suspiro y me separo del beso, sintiendo como se erizan todos los pelos de mi espalda.  
―Perdón ―dice, empezando a entrar en pánico.  
―Menos hablar ―murmuro, inclinándome hacia ella―. Y más besarnos.  
Esta vez soy más valiente y dejo que mi lengua busque la suya, siendo recompensada por un sonido profundo y gutural resonando en su garganta. Nuestros labios se quedan entreabiertos y lentamente trazo patrones vagos en su lengua. Le debe gustar porque sus dedos se tensan en mi pelo, y cuando le muerdo ligeramente el labio me contesta con un jadeo.  
―Catra, qué…  
―Ups ―digo, sacudiendo la punta de mi cola de un lado a otro―. Accidente.  
―No, si no me quejo. ―Adora respira hondo, inclinándose para atrapar mis labios de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin aire, y le devuelvo el beso de forma agresiva, entrelazando nuestras piernas, y necesito sentirla tan cerca como sea posible.  
―Adora ―murmuro, besándola una y otra vez―. Me encantas…  
Sus caderas se retuercen bajo las mías y me agarra del muslo, colocando mi pierna entre las suyas. Puedo sentir lo mojada que está a través de sus pantalones cortos, tanto que hasta se está filtrando al pelaje de mi muslo, y puedo oler lo excitada que está. Su aroma me enloquece y me restriego contra su muslo, y siento que algo empieza a suceder, algo extraño, pero agradable, pero… ¡raro!  
―¡Ah! ―exclamo, y salto para alejarme, preguntándome qué coño era eso. Todavía arde entre mis piernas, pero pronto empieza a diluirse.  
Adora se apoya en sus codos.  
―¿Estás bien?  
―Sí, sólo… da igual ―digo cruzando los brazos. Me siento un poco estúpida.  
―¿Me he pasado? ―pregunta nerviosa.  
―No, boba ―digo gateando hacia ella, dándole un pico―. Ha pasado algo raro, eso es todo.  
―¿Algo… raro?  
Me rasco la nuca y miro entre mis piernas.  
―Algo… ahí abajo.  
―Entonces, ¿raro malo o raro bueno?  
―¿Bueno, creo? He parado antes de poder estar segura.  
Adora se ríe y me coloca algunos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja.  
―Catra… creo que casi has tenido un orgasmo. ¿Nunca has…?  
―Oh, ¿eso es de lo que hablaba todo el mundo? ―pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Nunca he entendido todos esos cuchicheos en la Horda sobre sexo esto y sexo lo otro.  
―¿Quieres seguir? ―me susurra con mirada seductora, envolviendo mi barbilla y mi mejilla con su mano, mientras ronronee alto en respuesta. Nunca he visto sus pupilas tan dilatadas, o sus mejillas tan sonrosadas, y tengo el “sí” en la punta de la lengua, pero…  
Mis orejas se sacuden. Por encima de mi ronroneo puedo oír algo zumbando de fondo.  
―¿Qué es eso? ―pregunto a la vez que Melog se despeja de su sueño ligero, poniéndose alerta.  
―¿Qué es qué? ―pregunta Adora, siguiéndome cuando corro hacia el balcón, empujando las puertas dobles, apoyándome sobre la barandilla dorada y mirando al origen del sonido cada vez más ruidoso. Pero parece que viene de…  
―Oh, no ―musito entornando los ojos, y puedo ver algo acercándose a toda velocidad―. Adora…  
―Eso es… ―Adora entorna también los ojos, y entonces suelta un grito ahogado― ¡¿Una nave de los clones?! ¡Tenemos que avisar a todos! ¡Catra!  
―Ya estoy en ello ―digo, corriendo a la habitación y vistiéndome rápidamente. «A lo mejor van a tomar represalias», pienso… «A lo mejor dormirse era una mala idea, deberíamos haber contactado con ellos primero». La habitación se ilumina con destellos dorados y blancos, y me quedo quieta y observo boquiabierta como Adora extiende su mano y materializa su espada mágica.  
―¡Por el honor de Grayskull! ―grita Adora. Su silueta empieza a iluminarse, los pantalones rojos y su camisón son reemplazados por el traje blanco, rojo y oro de She-Ra. «Todo esto de transformarse me está empezando a gustar», pienso, ronroneando y sacudiendo mi cola mientras veo el espectáculo.  
―¿Catra?  
―¡Mierda! Vale, ya me voy ―digo, dirigiéndome a la puerta junto a Melog al tiempo que Adora se sube a la barandilla del balcón de un salto―. ¡Y más te vale que tengas cuidado!  
Adora ladea la cabeza y sonríe con suficiencia.  
―Bésame más tarde, ¿vale?  
―¿Eh? ―pregunto aminorando el paso.  
―Sólo prométemelo.  
―Vale. Te daré todos los besos que quieras, boba. ―digo, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando amplía la sonrisa y baja del balcón al suelo de un brinco―. Vamos, Melog, ¡hora de hacer un poco de ruido!

―¡Despertaos! ―grito mientras corro por el pasillo y golpeo las puertas.  
Por suerte todas las habitaciones se encuentran a lo largo del mismo pasillo que la habitación de Adora, así que es bastante fácil reunir a todos. La combinación de los rugidos de Melog y mis gritos es suficiente, y en poco tiempo la mayoría están listos para la acción, aunque estén medio dormidos.  
―Catra, ¿qué pasa? ―pregunta Glimmer de pie en la puerta y restregándose los ojos―. ¿No es todavía muy pronto? ¿Qué es ese ruido?  
―Una nave de los clones está bajando ―digo mientras señalo la dirección aproximada del ruido―. Adora ya se dirige allí. ¡Vamos!  
Glimmer agarra mi brazo y, tras un breve destello rosa, nos encontramos cerca de la salida oeste del palacio. Me tambaleo un poco mientras pienso que nunca me voy a acostumbrar al truquito de Glimmer, y luego miro hacia arriba.  
―¡Va a chocar! ―dice Glimmer con los ojos como platos―. ¡Mira!  
Y es entonces cuando noto el humo que sale de algún sitio debajo de la nave mientras chirría y se desploma.  
―Espera, ¿se va a estrellar aquí? ―pregunto, con los pelos de mi cola de punta.  
―Voy a por el resto, un momento ―me dice, entrando y saliendo de mi campo de visión antes siquiera de que pueda preguntar si éste es el mejor sitio para reunir a todos. Scorpia y Perfuma aparecen, hechas polvo, seguidas de Mermista, Frosta y todos los demás.  
Adora y Swift Wind bajan en picado, aterrizando a nuestro lado.  
―Tiene muy mala pinta ―dice frunciendo el ceño―. Creo que las plantas se han quedado pilladas en los motores, pero no lo entiendo, ¿no estaban en el espacio?  
―La nave debe haberse encontrado en la atmósfera, ¡lo que significa que ha ido a la deriva todo este tiempo! ―exclama Entrapta, demasiado feliz con la situación―. Me pregunto si otras naves van a estrellarse… ―continua, colocando una mano de pelo bajo su barbilla.  
Adora se tapa la cara con la mano.  
―Esperemos que no. Antes que nada, tenemos que resolver esto.  
―Según mis cálculos aterrizará no muy lejos de donde nos encontramos ―dice Entrapta trasteando con su datapad―. Pero parte del casco va a aterrizar en los muros. ¡Así que deberíamos movernos!  
―Justo iba a proponer eso ―gruño, mirando de reojo a Glimmer.  
―El bosque ―dice Perfuma señalando a través de la puerta de arco y más allá de los muros del palacio―. Allí es donde va a aterrizar, ¿verdad?  
―Sí; Entrapta tiene razón ―dice Bow, mirando la nave con su catalejo―, aterrizará en su mayor parte en el bosque, pero su momento… Glimmer… tenemos que movernos.  
―¿Qué hay de los clones? ―pregunta Hordak, y tengo que mirar dos veces porque juraría que hasta parece preocupado. «Eso es nuevo», pienso.  
―No os preocupéis, está bien, todo está controlado ―dice Perfuma sonriendo y tocando el hombro de Hordak―. Dejádmelo a mí.  
―¿Está loca? ―pregunto mientras Perfuma corre hacia el bosque, justo en medio del camino de la mortífera nave espacial gigante en llamas―. Scorpia, Adora, ¿no vais a detenerla?  
Scorpia se ríe y coloca una pinza en mi hombro.  
―Ya verás. Mi chica lo tiene todo controlado.  
―Yo voy a ver si necesita apoyo, por si acaso ―dice Adora, montándose en Swift Wind y alzando el vuelo.  
Lo siguiente que sé es que todo el suelo tiembla bajo mis pies, y, entonces, un gran pilar de verdes y gruesas raíces y ramas salen disparadas del bosque, enredándose unas con otras, creciendo en tamaño y alcanzando proporciones imposibles, hasta que se extienden desde la punta formando una gran red de plantas.  
―Vale, supongo que eso ha sido guay ―digo fascinada. Es tan diferente ver la acción desde el otro lado, donde puedo parar y prestar atención.  
―Justo a tiempo, además ―dice Bow, y vemos como la nave cae en picado sobre la red improvisada, el metal y la madera crujiendo cuando se encuentran. La nave desciende cada vez más despacio y las ramas rechinan bajo el peso del casco. Pero no lo suficiente.  
―¡Atrás! ―grito apartándome―. ¡A menos que queráis convertiros en tortillas de princesa!  
Pero entonces el follaje que ya estaba enganchado a la nave cobra vida, y un montón de ramas salen disparadas hacia la red, fusionándose con ella y dando vueltas hasta que la nave frena más aún, llegando a detenerse justo a tiempo, con la proa tirando algunos ladrillos sueltos del muro.  
―No he dudado de ella en ningún momento ―musito mientras Scorpia sonríe orgullosa.  
―Vale, ¡vamos allá! ―grita Adora, apareciendo por detrás de la nave―. ¡Mermista, Frosta! ¡Apagad los motores en llamas! Hordak, Entrapta, entrad y averiguad qué ocurre con los clones. Glimmer, ¿podrías…?  
―Ya me encargo ―dice Glimmer, agarrando los brazos de Entrapta y Hordak y teletransportándose.  
―¿Quieres que te lleve? ―me pregunta Adora, ofreciendo su mano. Miro a Swift Wind y luego a Adora.  
―No, gracias ―digo haciendo un puchero―, preferiría teletransportarme.  
―Oh, ¡venga ya! ―dice Swift Wind agitando su crin―. ¡Será divertido! Te prometo que no te dejaré caer.  
―Ugh, está bien ―contesto, tomando la mano de Adora, montándome detrás de ella y apretando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, dándome cuenta (y no por primera vez) que Adora es mucho más grande como She-Ra. «Eso es algo que me gustaría explorar en otro momento», pienso, ruborizándome mientras me acurruco contra sus fuertes hombros.  
Swift Wind se alza sobres sus patas traseras y un momento después estamos en el aire, sólo yo, mi novia de dos metros y medio y un mágico unicornio alado parlante de colorines. Intento no pensar mucho sobre ello.

―Vamos a revisar primero los motores ―grita Adora, mirándome por encima del hombro.  
«Como si tuviera otra opción», pienso, asintiendo, y cerrando los ojos y rezando por mi vida al tiempo que volamos alrededor de la parte trasera de la nave.  
Nos encontramos a Mermista y Frosta de pie sobre una columna de hielo, el olor a humo todavía en el aire. Los motores parecen que están completamente cubiertos de agua, sin ninguna llama a la vista.  
―Tiene buena pinta ―grita Adora, saludándolas con la mano―. Swift Wind, vamos a ayudar con los clones.  
Swift Wind realiza un giro brusco en el aire, lo que hace que se me revuelva el estómago y me estoy empezando a arrepentir de pasar por este suplicio. Vuela hacia el lado de la nave y aterriza sobre una plataforma gruesa de ramas al lado de la entrada principal.  
Estamos a punto de entrar cuando la puerta metálica se abre haciendo zuuum. Hordak sale con un clon con el brazo echado sobre sus hombros, con Entrapta justo detrás.  
―Sólo hemos encontrado a este ―dice Hordak, ayudando al clon herido a salir de la nave. Gruñe y se inclina sobre sí mismo, como si le costase soportar el peso del clon, pero Adora va rápidamente a ayudarle.  
―Déjame ver ―dice cogiendo al clon y colocándolo sentado. Le sujeta la cara entre sus manos y trago saliva, preguntándome por un breve instante cómo sería sentir sus dedos grandes y fuertes recorriendo mi pelaje.  
Un brillo curativo rodea a Adora. Se filtra desde su interior, brillando a lo largo de sus brazos y sobre el brazo, el torso y la cabeza del clon antes de esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.  
Glimmer aparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a mi lado cruzada de brazos, esperando tranquilamente hasta que el brillo desaparece.  
―Gracias ―dice el clon dando una cabezada―. Pero, por favor… debo… dormir…  
―Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado ―pregunto, inclinando mi cabeza hacia Glimmer―. ¿Crees que estará bien?  
―Adora ha curado cosas peores ―me contesta, mirándome fijamente―. Por ahora, le llevaremos de vuelta al palacio.  
―Eh ―dice Entrapta, señalando a la nave a punto de derrumbarse con su pelo―. ¿Podemos…?  
―Daos el gusto ―dice Glimmer sonriendo―. Pero tened cuidado.  
―¡SÍ! ―exclama Entrapta―. ¡Vamos, Hordak, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer! ―continua, bajándose la máscara y cogiendo un soplete de a saber dónde.

Unas cuantas teletransportaciones y un terrorífico viaje a caballo más tarde, todo el mundo excepto Hordak y Entrapta estamos reunidos afuera de la enfermería.  
―Cuidaremos bien de él ―le dice Castaspella a un Hordak falso desconsolado antes de dirigirse a la sala y cerrar la puerta.  
Hordak falso coloca una mano sobre la puerta y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.  
―Hermano…  
―Hey, Hordak falso, no pasa nada, estará bien ―dice Bow apoyando una mano en el brazo del clon.  
―¿No es hora de darle un nombre? ―pregunto frunciendo el ceño.  
―¿Un… nombre? ―pregunta Hordak falso, tapándose inmediatamente la boca con la mano―. Espera, ¿puedo tener uno ahora?  
―Claro, ¿cómo quieres que te llamen? ―pregunto.  
Él suspira, desanimado.  
―No lo sé.  
―Bueno, si necesitas alguna sugerencia, avísame… Apuesto a que podría pensar en alguno divertido.  
―Catra ―me advierte Adora, intentando esconder su sonrisa y fallando.  
―¿Qué? Podría ser entretenido ―digo con una sonrisa.  
Hordak falso me abraza de repente.  
―Gracias, Catra. Tendré en cuenta tu propuesta.  
―Ugh, ¿por qué a todo el mundo le gusta dar abrazos? ―pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras los demás se quedan ahí riéndose.  
―A lo mejor es que eres tan cuqui que la gente necesita abrazarte ―dice Bow haciendo un puchero.  
―Tú quieres morir, ¿verdad? ―pregunto, sacudiéndome el pelaje en su sitio al momento de liberarme de los brazos de Hordak falso.  
―Hay que admitirlo, me encanta abrazar a Catra ―dice Scorpia con una sonrisa radiante―. Es que es tan cuqui y suave…  
―¿En serio? ―pregunto frunciendo el ceño―. Scorpia, no hagas que retire lo que he dicho antes.  
―Oooh, pero…  
―Y sé qué has estado haciendo esta noche ―digo, señalándola con una garra y después a Perfuma, que se ha puesto roja de repente―. Así que yo que tú iría con cuidado.  
Adora tararea y mira para otro lado, se nota que le cuesta contenerse para no meterse en esta conversación de besugos. Así que camino hacia ella, pongo las manos en su cintura y miro hacia arriba para encontrar su mirada.  
―Sabes, ha sido bastante sexy verte mandar a todos lo que tienen que hacer ―digo en voz baja para que sólo ella me pueda escuchar.  
―No estoy segura de creer eso ―me susurra de vuelta, aunque igualmente con tono arrogante―. Siempre lo aborreciste en la Horda.  
―Bueno, eso es porque entonces estaba ocupada compitiendo contigo ―digo encogiéndome de hombros.  
―¿Y esperas que me crea que ahora no?  
―Bah. He ganado, se acabó, Adora.  
―¿Eh?  
Me pongo de puntillas y le doy un beso, dándome cuenta en el último secundo de que esta es la primera vez que beso a Adora como She-Ra. No hay diferencia alguna, excepto que me duele el cuello por estirarlo tanto.  
―He ganado, porque ahora eres mía, boba ―digo, presionando un dedo en su pecho.  
―Hmm, ¿en serio? ―dice Adora sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Su silueta brilla brevemente y encoge a un tamaño menos intimidante, y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada cuando me doy cuenta de un detalle.  
―Hey, Adora ―río, enarcando una ceja y señalando su camisón y luego sus pantalones cortos rojos―. ¿No te estás olvidando de algo?  
―Oh, okeyyy ―dice Bow, sonrojándose y mirando a otro lado, cubriéndose los ojos con el lateral de la mano.  
―¡Ups! ―dice Adora ruborizada―. Voy a… cambiarme.  
Engancho el brazo con el suyo y estallo en carcajadas.  
―¡Venga, vámonos de aquí! ―digo, tirando de ella.

Las dos estamos prácticamente llorando de la risa cuando regresamos a la habitación de Adora.  
―¡Ha sido divertidísimo! ―río, casi doblándome―. ¡¿Has visto sus caras?!  
―Uff ―resopla mientras cierra la puerta―. ¡Podría haber sido peor, podría haber estado en pelotas! ―dice sonriendo avergonzada.  
Camino hacia ella y cruzo los brazos, ronroneando.  
―Así que… cuando lo hagamos ―digo, deslizando la cola bajo su camisón y acariciando su abdomen―, ¿voy a tener que recordarte que tienes que vestirte antes de irte de aventuras?  
Adora se sonroja al contacto, pero sus labios se curvan en la sonrisa más petulante del mundo.  
―¿Cuándo? ―pregunta.  
―¿Eh?  
―Has dicho _cuando_ lo hagamos. No _si_ lo hacemos.  
―¡Cállate, boba! ―digo pegándole en el brazo―. Ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita, así que no te hagas ilusiones.  
―Bueno, tú todavía no me has dado mi beso ―me dice con mirada seductora―. ¿Recuerdas?  
Acorto la distancia colocando una mano en su nuca y la beso lentamente. Todavía puedo captar rastros del aroma dulce y salado de antes, pero intento ignorarlo. De lo contrario podríamos romper todas las reglas que acordamos esta noche.  
―Hecho ―susurro, mordiéndole levemente el labio inferior, deleitándome en el gruñido que suelta cuando nos separamos del beso―. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi cita?  
―Podría darte un tour por el palacio, si eso cuenta ―me sugiere, alejándose de la puerta y chocando juguetonamente contra mi hombro cuando pasa por mi lado. Me fijo en una marca en su espalda, apenas visible a través de su camisón, así que la sigo y tiro de la tela, mirando más de cerca.  
―Catra, ¿estás intentando desnudarme? ―pregunta Adora riéndose con un ronquido.  
Entonces me doy cuenta de cinco líneas distintivas, rojo oscuro, ligeramente hinchadas y se me encoge el corazón.  
―Adora… yo… ―susurro, soltando su ropa, abriendo mi mano y mirando mis garras.  
―Hey, al menos no están tan mal como la última vez ―dice, colocándose algunos mechones sueltos―. Esas tardaron lo suyo para curarse.  
Se me forma un nudo en la garganta y empiezan a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos por el recuerdo tan lejano. De alguna manera me había convencido a mí misma de que la odiaba tanto, o al menos odiaba a She-Ra, que estaba bien clavar todas mis garras a lo largo de su espalda. Todavía recuerdo la peste de la sangre seca bajo mis uñas, como lavé mis manos una y otra vez hasta dejármelas en carne viva, diciéndome a mí misma que había herido a She-Ra, no Adora. Pero ambas tenían el mismo olor, su sudor, sus lágrimas, y definitivamente su sangre. Así que sabía que no era verdad. Siempre lo supe.  
―Pero estas me gustan, porque son… ―Adora se calla, dándose cuenta de mi silencio―. Porque son… Catra, hey, ¿qué te pasa? ―pregunta, dándose la vuelta para mirarme de frente, y luego colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros y apretando suavemente―. Lo siento, no debería haber mencionado las otras. Ya no están, ¿ves? No pasa nada, Catra. No te pongas triste…  
―Yo… te hice sangrar… ―digo, apretando los dientes―. Casi se me olvida…  
―Bah, siempre estábamos haciéndonos daño, incluso antes. ¿No te acuerdas de los ejercicios de entrenamiento?  
―¡Eso era diferente y lo sabes! ―digo, echando las orejas hacia atrás―. Intenté hacerte daño, me refiero a daño de verdad… ¿Cuál es mi problema?  
―Hey, ven aquí ―me dice abriendo los brazos―. Por favor.  
Doy un paso hacia delante de forma reticente y me dejo abrazar, dejando los brazos a los costados, sintiéndome vacía por dentro.  
―Eras una persona diferente y pasabas por un montón de cosas. ¿Pero estas marcas nuevas? Me recuerdan cuánto has luchado por mí, para protegerme…  
Apoyo mi frente por encima de su clavícula, suspirando.  
―Soy un monstruo. Me esfuerzo para hacer daño a la gente, incluso cuando les quiero…  
―Sabes que hace mucho que te perdoné por todo, ¿verdad? Necesitas perdonarte a ti misma, Catra. De lo contrario, ¿cómo vas a superarlo? ¿Cómo vas a poder ser feliz?  
―No merezco ser feliz ―estallo, sabiendo que es verdad.  
―Bueno, venga, basta ya. ―dice. Presiona mis hombros y me obliga a devolverle la mirada―. Puedes quedarte aquí lloriqueando y autocompadecerte, o podemos tener la mejor cita del la historia.  
―Ja… ¿qué?  
―Habrá besos, comida, y… eh, ¿más besos? ―dice sonriendo―. ¿Ya he dicho besos?  
Adora seca mis mejillas y siento una calidez en mi interior porque se está esforzando tanto sólo para animarme.  
―Eres idiota.  
―Corrección, soy tu idiota ―dice, inclinándose y besando mi frente.  
Levanto las orejas y sonrío.  
―¿Mía? Hmm. Suena muy bien.  
―Entonces, ¿es una cita?  
―De acuerdo, pero ―digo, llevando una mano hacia su coleta y quitándosela―, llévalo suelto.  
―¿Te gusta más así? ―pregunta ruborizada― Bueno, sólo lo necesito fuera de mi cara si estamos luchando, o volando, y una cita no debería tener…  
―Pero mira que eres boba ―digo estallando en carcajadas al tiempo que me inclino hacia delante, envuelvo su cintura entre mis brazos y presiono la boca en su cuello, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.  
Me quedo allí un rato, abrazando fuerte a Adora y ronroneando, sintiéndome muy afortunada de tenerla. Y quizás, a lo mejor… eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo.  
―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―pregunta Adora, acariciándome por detrás de las orejas.  
Me sorbo los mocos, alejándome para sonreírle.  
―Mucho.  
―¡Entonces es hora de nuestra cita! ―exclama, haciéndome cosquillas de repente.  
―¡Ay, p-para, jaja! ―chillo huyendo.  
―Vale, vale. En fin, necesito una ducha ―dice arrugando la nariz― Estoy toda sudada.  
―¿Es por todas las hazañas de hoy ―pregunto, formando una sonrisa maliciosa―, o por nuestro jugueteo de antes?  
―Ambas ―me dice, moviendo las cejas, robándome un pico y dirigiéndose al baño.  
Me tumbo en la cama, cruzo las piernas y juntando las manos por detrás de la cabeza, y grito:  
―Date prisa, que yo también necesito una ducha… y me muero de hambre.  
―¡Lo haré! ―me grita de vuelta al tiempo que escucho el agua correr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bow: En retrospectiva, quizá quedarse quietos debajo de una nave en caída libre no fue nuestra mejor idea…  
> Catra: ¡Gracias!

**Author's Note:**

> Como podéis ver al principio del todo, esto es una traducción de otro fanfic.  
> Iba a actualizar una vez a la semana... en fin. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, ponedla en los comentarios.
> 
> Twitter de la autora: @silktw  
> Mi twitter: @entrapxta  
> Discord para gente mayor de 18 años del fanfic, pero se habla de un poco de todo: https://discord.gg/VUbB6Qf


End file.
